


Sammy got hurt again

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x17 coda, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Strong Language, bunch of f-bombs, red meat coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: Sam got shot. Why can't they catch a fucking break once in a while.My fill for Round 7: hurt!bros of Wincest Writing Challenge. Promt: hurt!Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. I'll change it once I come up with something better

Sam got shot. Of fucking course. They can't seem to catch a freaking break lately. Sam got shot and Dean's heart stopped for what felt like ten hours, but in reality it was closer to ten seconds he needed to get to his brother and tried to help him with shaking hands. He didn't even want to go on this stupid hunt in the first place and now Sam is hurt and bleeding out all over the floor and they are in the middle of the fucking nowhere. The guy they saved want to ditch Sammy, ungrateful little bitch, and Dean gets closer and closer to strangling him every time he suggests it. He catches the guy looking at Sammy again and his fingers curl into fists unconsciously. And Sam, his observant smart Sammy sees that even when there is a trail of his fucking blood behind him. Sam just grunts one little warning 'Dean' and all the flight leaves him. He is at Sam's side in two seconds, checking him all over again. And Dean needs to stay angry. Once he stops he knows he will have full blown freak-out. The panic simmers right under his skin. The worry squeezes his heart and settles heavily in his lungs. He cannot loose Sam, he just can't. Not like that, not to this hunt, not in this fucking cabin in the middle of fucking woods. And it is not like they both didn't die already more then once, they have been through it before, but there's only this many times you can trick your fate and Billy did say next time they die, they die for good and Dean doesn't have any doubts she was not kidding. The guy mutters about leaving Sam here again and Dean is about to punch him in his stupid fucking face but Sam's hand in the collar of his jacket keeps him firmly in place. He looks back at Sam. He is getting paler.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sammy, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Just save your strength and energy and we'll get you to the car in no time." Dean places one long kiss to Sam's temple and goes out to gather some wood to make a fire. He really does that mostly to gather his thoughts, they don't even need the fire, they won't stay here for long. Not when it looks like there is more blood outside of then inside Sammy.

 

Later after everything, after having his heart ripped out by the sight of Sam on that floor, after leaving him there like he was nothing, like he wasn't Dean's whole world, his only reason to live and the one thing he hoped he will never loose again, after nearly dying himself and Sam being the badass motherfucker he is, saving his ass from that fuck face while barely staying conscious, after making three different doctors confirm Sam won't die, after short drive to the first motel out of that fucking town, after getting Sam into the shower and into the bed, after curling himself around his baby brother, mindful of his injuries, after all that finally, fucking finally Dean allows himself to breath. Feeling Sam's heartbeat under his palm, the best fucking feeling ever, Dean relaxes. Melts into that beautiful strong body next to him. And even though the doctors said Sam was mostly fine, he didn't let himself believe it up until this moment, when he has Sam breathing and whole and save in his arms.

"Fuck, I told you this hunt was a bad idea", Dean says into a mop of Sam's soft hair.

Sam chuckles quietly but after a beat adds, "at least we saved Michelle's life. We killed couple of werewolves. We did good today."

"Yeah, but you could've died, hell you practically did, that was close one Sammy, too close", he snuggled closer to Sam, who was lying flat on his back allowing his ribs to rest.

"I'm okay Dean though, it takes more than a gunshot wound, a little bit of chocking and a freshly bit werewolf to take me out," hearing Sam trying to joke lamely brings a little smile to Dean's face.

"Yeah, you were a badass today, I gotta give you that. Taking out that two werewolves by yourself while bleeding out, getting to the car on your own, saving my ass again. That was some crazy shit, Sammy. I'm proud of you. Just... Let's avoid you having to do this anytime soon. And by anytime soon I mean never."

"Mhm, yeah. Same goes for you," Sam brings Dean down for a kiss by the back of his neck, raking through his hair with the other hand, "I know you thought I was dead and I know you did something about it," Dean freezes up, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just happy that whatever you did wasn't stupid enough to get you hurt". And yeah, Dean is definitely not explaining to Sam what really happened, even though he feels a little bit guilty about that.

Dean looks down at Sam, this beautiful man who he helped raised and can't stop the shaky breath that leaves him. Damn, that was really close. Really, really close. And seeing that lifeless body on a dirty floor brought out the worst nightmares. He will need a couple of days to cool off, that will probably be spent in bed with Sammy, listening to his heartbeat, marveling at how his skin is warm and soft and not dead cold. And making out, definitely making out. Trying to breathe even more life into Sam's lungs and getting all those little moans he loves so much out of his brother. Yeah, just give him couple days and he will be able to stop his hands from shaking and his throat from closing up with pure horror of seeing Sam dead.


End file.
